Trust Me, Lover
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: He nuzzled her neck affectionately and she wished that she could stop him. She wished he didn't have this supernatural effect on her that let him do whatever the hell he wanted with her." Chair can be a couple too. C/B raunchiness before Cotillion
1. Jealousy: Blair

**A/N**: So this was originally going to be an all dialogue, but then it just took this weird dramatic turn and ended up this way. I have to say, its one of my more raunchier pieces. I have an inability to write smut, so its not that bad, buts its definitely more risque than I usually do. This takes place in the first season in between the Thanksgiving episode and Cotillion. So, as you may have guessed, its amazing Chairness. Sorry if Chuck is OOC. I tried to make him as Chuck-like as possible, but if he gets weird its just a plot device for Chair awesomeness. So forgive me.

**Summary**: He nuzzled her neck affectionately and she wished that she could stop him. She wished he didn't have this supernatural effect on her that let him do whatever the hell he wanted with her. His harsh and piquant smelling breath hit her neck sensuously, causing her to shiver. She could feel him smirking against the side of her face.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine. All is Gossip Girl. I just wish there was more if this before it all went to hell. And then it got better, and then it went to hell again. And now they're awesome again. Yay.

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was just sex. He was just comforting her after the fracture of her and Nate's relationship. Then why the hell, as the days went on, did she spend less time even caring about Nate's existence, while she let... _him_ bring her to heights she never knew were even possible? Well that was just done. That was it. She didn't know why she could ever think he could be...

They weren't in a relationship. It didn't matter. So why was she feeling this way? The noises of the party that Serena had dragged her to were fading away as she looked into the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. Maybe at one time she had been on the other side of this door, but not anymore. She refused to be used and abused by men any longer. She couldn't let some morally bankrupt man-child break her.

So she turned from the entryway where he had been clinging to the bed post with some blonde slut on her knees in front of him and left all thoughts of Charles Bartholomew Bass behind her. Figuratively, of course.

"I need to get drunk," Blair said shortly as she took Serena by the arm. What she didn't see was the dismay in Serena's eyes as moments later one Charles Bartholomew Bass stepped fluidly out of a dark bedroom, buckling his belt, not paying attention to the blonde behind him who was desperately trying to find him.

Serena didn't say anything. It was obvious what Blair saw and she was trying not to be judgmental about the _horrible_ decisions her best friend had been making the past week. Instead, she just shot Chuck one death glare (which he obviously did not miss) and pulled Blair to the bar.

"Order me something 100 proof."

"Blair," Serena said reprovingly, but went of to get them drinks anyway. The minute Serena stepped away foolhardily from her charge, Blair was pounced upon. Figuratively, of course. She felt a slight tugging on her hand. She turned to see that Chuck had caught up with her, subtly stopping her from following her best friend.

"Hey," he said fondly. Immediately, all thoughts of who was servicing him earlier had fled from her mind and his rich, velvety voice and alluring face replaced it. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

She could tell in his voice that he was glad that she was here. But she wouldn't fall. She wouldn't crumble. He would not break her. She slid her hand out of his hot grasp easily.

"That much is clear," she said tightly before turning around to get her drink. She didn't see Chuck staring off at her in confusion. She didn't seem angry. But she didn't seem that happy either. Well... that could be fixed quite easily.

"Was that Chuck?" Serena asked nonchalantly as Blair approached the bar.

"Don't, S," Blair snapped savagely. "Just don't."

"I'm not..."

"I know what you're thinking, so don't say it. I know it all by heart now."

Blair knocked back the entire glass. Serena's eyes widened.

"What exactly..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Blair shot back. "So just don't."

"Where are you going?" Serena asked after Blair.

"Bathroom," Blair returned shortly. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this, she couldn't do this, she couldn't do this. Apparently neither could Chuck, because he pursued her right at her heels.

"Chuck," Serena said sternly after him. He cast her a look but didn't even pause.

And he waited.

Blair attempted vainly to fix her hair in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. What was so repugnant about her that it gave the men in her life so many urges to cheat? Not that Chuck was cheating. Because you couldn't cheat on someone that didn't belong to you. Not that she wanted to belong to him. God, this was so complicated.

It was just sex. She had to keep reminding herself that. Because more and more, she started liking things that didn't just reside in the bedroom. She liked the way he reserved a smirk just for her and how he would kiss her ear intimately. She liked how he had that strange pet name for her even though he shouldn't.

_Lover_.

She had never been a lover before. She never had one either. She never thought the attribute was particularly attractive before, but Chuck made things attractive that she never thought possible. He made her forget her anger with him moments after he messed up with that infuriating smirk of his. And he was making her fall for him this very instant. And she couldn't take it.

What she didn't expect (even though she should have) was that he was waiting for her. She really should have known, though. He tended to crop up in places he really shouldn't.

_Like dark bedrooms at parties with blonde skanks._

She had to keep reminding herself of that. One look from him and she forgot her own name. And who her virginity was originally reserved for.

He had a tendency to know exactly where she was at all times. He had a tendency to just cruise by in his limo outside churches or corner her on balconies when she wasn't supposed to be into him anyway. But he did it. Why? Because he was Chuck Bass. Figures.

Blair started as she exited the bathroom to see Chuck leaning against the wall as though he was meant to be there all his life. She hated that. She hated how he could just look completely at home anywhere.

_Especially her bed._

Damnit. She was going to have to stop traitorous thoughts like that. Wordlessly, he pushed off from his position there and took her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. For some odd reason, she let him tug her into a secluded corner where they could very well be having sex and no one would notice. Especially at a drunken Upper East Side party like this where everyone was having sex everywhere.

She suddenly found herself safely in his arms, his hot mouth at her ear.

"Hello, lover."

_Lover_.

He was going to have to stop that.

And... _that_.

He nuzzled her neck affectionately and she wished that she could stop him. She wished he didn't have this supernatural effect on her that let him do whatever the hell he wanted with her. His harsh and piquant smelling breath hit her neck sensuously, causing her to shiver. She could feel him smirking against the side of her face.

And she found the will to push him away.

"Chuck, stop," she said, pushing at his chest lightly. He was reluctant to lose contact with her. His arms were still somewhat wrapped around her as he gazed at her questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

_God, she hated that voice_.

She didn't like the concern in his voice or how he seemingly and effortlessly made her happy. How he wanted to make her happy. Make her scream and thrash and call out. He was annoying that way.

"Nothing," she replied coolly. "I'm just not in the mood."

His eyes narrowed. She recognized her mistake. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Tragic, if not highly unprecedented," Chuck said coldly.

"Can we do this some other time?" she asked snidely. "I've actually got some--"

"Waldorf," he interrupted her.

"What?"

"Your eyes aren't matching your mouth."

She glared. He returned her look. He didn't like her this way. He liked it when she was uninhibited and groaning against his weight, her hot and slick flesh pressed against his. He didn't like how she was obviously hiding something from him. She didn't like how she was being cold to him.

"Can't you just accept that for once someone doesn't want to sleep with you?" Blair asked acidly.

"On the rare occasion that should happen," Chuck returned, "we both know it wouldn't be from you."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked defensively.

"Come on, Waldorf," he said, leaning in intimately. "We both know how much you want me."

"Guess again, Bass," she replied.

"What's with you?" he asked quietly. He wished she would just open up for him (literally and figuratively.) He was well aware that he was the only one she was ever truthful with. When she close herself off to him like this, it just made him more motivated to crack her. No one else could say that.

"Nothing," Blair snapped. "Nothing is wrong with me. I am just an emotional and closed off bitch so why don't you go find one of your whores to play with."

"Don't get me wrong," he said suavely, "that's how I like you. But what the hell are you talking about?"

Blair tried to ignore it. She couldn't stand there could be actual hurt in his voice. He wasn't vulnerable. He was Chuck Freaking Bass.

"God," Blair whispered to herself. She couldn't believe she was actually going to reveal herself like this. "I saw you with her."

"...What?"

"I saw you with that blonde skank."

His eyes just narrowed but she knew that she had hit her mark. It still didn't seem like he was going to admit it though. He wasn't denying it, he just looked like he didn't know what was going on.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you, Bass?" Blair asked quietly dangerous, advancing with a feline danger that he stiffened. "I saw that whore on her knees _servicing_ you in that bedroom. Talk about class. An open bedroom at a party where anyone could just walk in."

And she couldn't believe that it was actually her that had that esteemed privilege.

"Apparently."

Her stomach lurched. She had felt so wronged she was expecting him to grovel or something. Instead, he looked angry. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to be angry at her. She didn't like it. Instead, she was wondering if he would forgive her for _walking in on him_. But that wasn't right at all.

"Don't turn this around on me," she said in disgust.

"Why do you even care?" he asked in interest.

"I don't," Blair said said forcefully. She didn't care. She didn't care, she didn't care, she didn't care.

"Is that so?" he asked predatorily, nearing her with danger. She froze again, not being able to escape his eyes.

"Yes," Blair said. "We had sex what, three times? We're not in a relationship. Have whatever whores you want blow you. It doesn't matter to me."

He always had the tendency to catch her off guard. She should have been looking for it by now. He was the only man who could ever match her. And she hated him for it. He lunged forward, suddenly taking her face between his hands and kissing her fervently. She shoved him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Instead of looking affronted anymore, he had that smirk etched across his features.

"You're jealous," he said smugly.

"I am not," she snapped all too quickly. She could tell by that familiar look he was giving her that he saw right through her. Damn.

"What were you doing, Blair?" Chuck asked huskily, cornering her. "Just watching from the doorway? Stalking me?"

"Because everyone wants you so much," Blair sneered.

"I know you do," he said immediately. "So much that you get jealous when I ask some slut to-- as you so delicately put it-- _service_ me because I would never ask you to do that, you get in a jealous rage."

"What did you just say?" she asked softly.

"Come on, Blair," Chuck said, turning away from her. "I told you I _liked_ you. What more do you want from me?"

Blair recoiled at his tone. Sometimes, he just had an inability to be real with her. He just couldn't be vulnerable. Then again, that's where they matched. It wasn't like she could either.

"I don't _want_ anything from you," she sneered. "Its not like you cheated on me. Its not like we're dating."

"But we could be."

Blair blanched. Those words coming from Chuck Bass's mouth was a one in a life time opportunity. He never had, or ever would say those words to anyone. But maybe he would say them to her.

"God, Blair," he groaned in frustration. "I only went to those girls because I make them do things to me that I could never ask you to do. No matter how much I want it."

As vulgar as that sounded, it was probably one of the most romantic things Blair had ever heard from him. And it truly was. He wasn't taking advantage and using his influence over her for his own personal gain. And that's when she fell just a little bit harder for him.

"Good," Blair said. "Because you could probably get me to do anything."

This time, Chuck was speechless. He looked at her like he was looking at her perfection for the first time. She was amazing. And she was completely his. He didn't care what anyone said. She didn't belong to Nate. Never had, never would. Nathaniel couldn't comprehend the all encompassing beauty that was Blair Waldorf. No one saw it. No one but him.

"Never mind," Blair said, mistaking his silence for rejection.

"Stop," he said immediately, his hand shooting out, grasping her wrist, and pulling her to him. "Just stop for a second."

She felt his breath heave across her back as he held her against his chest. His breathing caused her hair to stir slightly and she closed her eyes. She liked being close to him, no matter how much it was advised against.

"I only go to them for that, Blair," he told her. "But its always you."

"Stop it," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop making me forgive you."

She could practically feel the heat of his smirk where he pressed his lips against her neck. She missed them.

* * *

Serena's stomach lurched as she watched the latest development of her best friend digging herself deeper and deeper into that emotional grave. Chuck would break her heart. He would ruin Blair so badly that she would never be the same again.

She watched with Chuck's arms wrapped around Blair's waist, her back to his chest as he whispered in her ear, his left cheek pressed against her right. Serena couldn't believe that she was letting him do that to her. Blair never would have let anyone else pull that. But Chuck always seemed to have some supernatural influence over her that no one could break.

She couldn't believe that the queen of the Upper East Side was letting herself be sweet talked by the resident devil. And it wasn't fair. Blair's eyes had fluttered shut as Chuck murmured seductively in her ear. Serena could see the demise now but she couldn't bring herself to rip them apart.

"Hey."

Serena jumped as she heard Nate's good natured voice next to her.

"Nate," she said in surprise, trying in vain to obstruct his view of his best friend and his ex.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Have you seen Blair? I thought you came with her tonight."

"Yes," Serena said. "She's um..."

"Oh," Nate said, looking over Serena's statuesque shoulder. "Isn't that her right over there?"  
Serena froze. She turned slowly, knowing exactly what Nate was looking at.

"And..." Nate's eyes narrowed. "Is that Chuck?"

Serena looked. Thankfully they weren't in that compromising situation anymore. Chuck's hands were innocently (for him) on her shoulders, though they were still too close for comfort.

"What..." Nate said in confusion. "What are they doing?"

"They're just," Serena struggled for an explanation. "They're just talking. They are friends you know. And you know how Chuck can be."

She released a breath when Nate seemed to accept this. Chuck was notoriously skeevy. Blair was no exception. Serena couldn't bring herself to tell Nate the truth. Not only would it kill him, but it would kill Blair as well. Serena hated admitting it to herself, but Blair was just happier when she was with Chuck. She was more confident and smiled and laughed more. It wasn't fair but that's the way it was.

She watched Nate walk off and she turned back. To her dismay, Chuck and Blair had disappeared entirely.

* * *

Blair let Chuck pull her into the darkened room. She was just glad it was a different room. Maybe it was skanky to have sex (she was assuming that's what they were doing) with a guy in some random person's bedroom at a party, but in all honesty, she had already done that.

He nuzzled her neck fondly again, his lips finding that spot that caused her to pull him closer.

"I missed you," he uttered roughly. She pulled away but found that she couldn't look him straight in the eye.

"You're enough, Blair," he said as though reading her mind.

"Apparently not."

His breathing had become ragged and she knew this wasn't the reason he had pulled her into this room. She didn't really want to talk either.

"I didn't like seeing you with her," she finally said truthfully. He tipped her chin so she looked into his eyes.

"I want you," he groaned into her. "But I wouldn't want to make you do that."

"I would," she said quietly. "If that meant you wouldn't be with them anymore."

"I wouldn't," he answered honestly.

They were done talking now.

She pulled him instantly to her by his lapel, crushing his lips to hers. She shoved his jacket off his shoulders and he grabbed her possessively. They were locked in a demanding lock for several minutes before he pulled away. She stilled his movements.

"I want you to get on your back," his gravelly velvet voice grated with desire. He took her shaking hands in his, guiding her towards the bed.

"I don't..." Blair said with uncertainty.

"Trust me," he urged.

And she did.

She always trusted him. More than anyone did. More than she should. So she did as he asked. She laid back as he hovered over her. He kissed her fiercely than pulled away again.

"Trust me," he said again, more quietly this time. And she knew that she would never trust anyone more.

He was suddenly kissing down her body. She tensed as he passed the waistband of her skirt. She could practically hear him in her head.

_Trust me_.

She was vaguely aware of him shifting her skirt. And then she was aware of nothing but the sudden and erratic waves of pleasure crashing over her. She gasped for breath as she fisted the sheets in her hand, trying to gain some sort of leverage, trying not to cry out. The loud party wouldn't register her, but she didn't know how to respond. Her heels slid off her feet and her violently painted toes scrunched the sheets of the bed.

She didn't know how long it was until an explosion of white was burning behind her eyelids. It felt like seconds. It felt like an eternity. Then he was slowly and sensually crawling back up her body and she realized that her toes had gone numb.

Her eyes fluttered open and she dimly registered Chuck's smug smirk as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. He was just staring at her with such adoration a part of her wondered if it was actually true. He reached his hand out and pushed the slick strands of her hair that stuck to her forehead behind her ear.

"Chuck," she said, feeling slightly punch drunk.

"Yes."

"I can't feel my feet."

He was smirking again. And to answer that, he just kissed her.

"What?" she asked as she found him staring at her with that strange look that no one else got to see.

"Your face," he told her. "Nothing even compares to it."

She realized that her hands were shaking when he pulled them to his chest.

"I can't..." she trailed off. "I don't know how..."

"Its okay," he assured her, knowing what she was going for. "Don't worry about it."

He realized all too late that he was stroking her hair. He had gone from sleeping around with everyone on the East Coast to being completely monogamous to one perfect beauty. It didn't seem that bad. In any case, the reciprocation would be completely worth it. Even if she had no idea what she was doing. And that was fine. It was more than fine. It was perfect. He would teach her.

He loved touching her, loved kissing her, loved having her all to himself. But just because he loved all of those things, didn't mean that he loved _her_. Yet.


	2. Jealousy: Chuck

**A/N**: So I said that this was only going to be a one-shot but then I got a request for a jealous Chuck story as well and some people wanted a two-shot and this just came out. It wasn't that long to begin with but I lengthened it and tried to make it as steamy as before.

**Summary**: As his vision began to spot in the way that only Blair could draw out of him, he sank his teeth into her shoulder, further proving his point that she belonged to him and no one else, even if it wasn't quite obvious to anyone yet

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. I could never come up with the amazingness that is stealing Chuck's shoes and Chcuk's lack of focus at auctions.

* * *

Chuck hated himself for it, but he knew it was coming. Like a car wreck in slow motion that he was powerless to stop but he knew it was there. What was worse was were the feelings he could feel himself plagued by. He could feel it stirring and brewing inside of him. It sharpened it talons on his insides and poisoned the air with its breath. The green monster within him growled menacingly.

She was late. He didn't like it. He gave of the air of indifference but the truth was, he was a control freak. He needed to know and be in control of everything. He needed to know where she was and why she wasn't with him and he needed to know now.

He drummed his fingers on the bar, ignoring Serena's pointed stare. He hated that stare. He hated how she was so high and mighty when at the same time she was dating the dregs of society. For the life of him, he couldn't understand how Blair trusted such powerful and potentially deadly and dangerous information with her. Serena wasn't really known for her virtue and Chuck sure as hell didn't trust her.

That didn't mean that she didn't know anything. She definitely knew but Chuck wasn't about to swallow his pride and demand to know where Blair was (and who she was with.) That is, unless she approached him first.

"Chuck," she greeted superiorly. He swallowed his drink, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in her direction. "All alone tonight?"

"Not for long," he drawled. Hell if she was going to make him feel bad about himself. She already did that to Blair and that was something he did not condone.

"I guess this place does have a lot of girls who don't know any better," Serena mused.

"Or maybe they do, they just don't care," Chuck smirked. This made her retract. That made him smirk more. "Besides, you and I both know who I'm taking back to my bed. Most likely my limo. Its the only reason that you even deign to speak to me. So let me cue you to this charming development. She's already made the decision. She's made the decision thousands of times after you caught her and she's not about to change now."

Serena's icy eyes narrowed. Small victories.

"I guess that's why when I left school today she was talking to Nate," Serena replied. "He has been talking about how he wants to be friends again."

Chuck knew better. On the Upper East Side, there was no such thing as "friends." And he knew even better because dear Nathaniel was his best friend. And he knew he wanted to get in good with Blair again. Like Chuck was ever going to let that happen.

"Oh," Serena said brightly. "Here she is now."

Serena faded into the background as Chuck watched Blair walk through the door. Sans Nate. That was something at least. He pounced immediately.

"Where were you?"

Blair's bright eyes met his. Immediately, they darkened. She could tell when he was upset. He didn't think that Serena could ever be the one to manipulate him, but he could feel it already happening.

"I went by your house. I waited for you."

"I was out," Blair said firmly.

"Oh?"

Blair set her jaw. "I went to Bendel's with Penelope and Iz."

He knew she wasn't lying. That didn't mean that what Serena said wasn't the complete truth. His attention was immediately drawn to the door again when (of course) Prince Charming had to walk in right at that second. Blair followed his eye line and looked back at him confusedly.

"Hey, guys," Nate said, of course honing in on them immediately. Chuck didn't respond so of course Blair had to be the one to be polite.

"Hey."

"Nathaniel," Chuck greeted tersely, following Blair's lead. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Nate flashed him his All American smile.

Then he turned to Blair.

Chuck continued to not approve.

"So what I was saying today at school..." Nate started.

"Yes," Blair replied. "I had to go shopping for tonight. It was important."

She shot Chuck a pointed glare which he returned fully. She blew off Nathaniel. So what? He couldn't help that think she would jump at the chance to get back with him if the opportunity arose.

"Let me get you a drink," Nate offered. Before she could object, he went to the other side of the bar, leaving Blair and Chuck alone again.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

"Nothing," Chuck said coolly.

"Don't _do_ that," she snapped. "Don't pull that with me. Me more than anyone."

"Well he is your Prince Charming," Chuck sneered. "Who wouldn't want a cold, society marriage like that?"

"Me," Blair stated simply.

"We'll see."

Blair recoiled. She hated it when he closed himself off like that. The reason that he held so much appeal was because he told her the truth. He knew her and he told her so. Then he acted like this and she had no idea why.

"Fine," Blair retorted. "Its not like I don't see _them_ all over you anyway."

Nate had returned and Chuck couldn't watch anymore. He was done with the two of them. He was so over them. Nate couldn't handle a woman like Blair and it killed him that she couldn't see it. It was so obvious and he wished she knew what it was like to look upon them and have his insides torn to shreds.

He felt Blair's eyes burning into his back as he stalked away. He actually felt sick. He actually felt the scotch rising to the back of his throat. So much that he didn't see the faceless girl who purposely stood in his way.

"Hey," she said suggestively.

Chuck hazarded a glance back at them. Nate was grinning that irresistible grin of his, illustrating some point with his hands. Chuck wanted to vomit. He turned back to the girl who could never match up.

"Hey."

* * *

Blair literally wanted to hurl. She hadn't noticed it before, but Nate was exceedingly dull. Before, he just seemed romantic. But even though he was showering her with attention, she couldn't help but find herself get distracted by anything that would get her attention away from something she couldn't help but think would never really matter. But what really caught her attention was what was slutting it up in the corner. She continued to ignore Nate as she stared distraught at the lean that invited every sexually active slut in a five mile radius.

She knew she wouldn't be feeling this way if Nate had somehow felt the will to stutter those three words that she wanted. Instead, she was introduced to a world of burlesque, limos, and debauchery. And all three of those categories were narrowed down to just one person. One person who she could never get her mind off anymore. Because in comparison, he was just better. He taught her things, showed her things, made her feel desired and beautiful. And now, no one could take that away from her. Chuck gave her everything she wanted and more. Nate just couldn't match up.

Blair literally wanted to hurl. She felt herself catapulting through the deja vu of last week when she saw something so similar. She was just lucky that Chuck didn't have some skank pleasuring him in some bedroom this time. But this hurt more because he was doing it in plain sight of everyone. No man had really made her cry without cheating. They were just talking but Blair wanted to curl into a ball and die.

She flinched at the hand on her shoulder. She wanted to outwardly groan at Serena's misplaced affection. She casually shrugged her off. No big deal.

"It was bound to happen," Serena said helpfully.

"What are you saying?" Blair asked acidly.

"Blair," Serena said reprovingly.

"You really think you're better than me, don't you?" Blair scowled.

"What?" Serena exclaimed. "No. Of course I don't."

"They're just talking," Blair said, returning her attention to where it should have been. Though her voice said it, she couldn't help but glare at the slut flipping her hair as Chuck smirked down at her, talking in low tones.

"You don't know him," Blair said lightly.

"Yes, I do," Serena replied. "He's Chuck Bass. Its what he does."

"No," Blair shook her head. She looked pityingly upon Serena's face. "Its not."

Serena's eyes narrowed at Blair as she walked to what Serena couldn't help but think was impending doom. She felt him behind her.

"They're hanging out a lot now, aren't they?" Nate asked.

"They're friends, Nate." Serena didn't know how many times she had to relay this information to him. "They just get each other."

Serena finally knew that was the truth. There was something about Chuck that was just seductive and true for Blair and there was nothing that would stop it. Serena was tired of trying to. And you really couldn't stop inevitability anyway.

* * *

She could feel his eyes burning into her. He was chatting up some skank that most likely had herpes. He was still looking at her. His eyes followed her as she walked in their direction. She tossed him a simple smile which he didn't return. She walked right towards them but in a split second, turned her shoulder harshly towards the pair, in the process of walking right past them. She relished how Chuck's face fell and anger brewed beneath the surface.

Blair did a double take, pretending to spot them for the first time. She plastered a fake, cordial smile on her face as she walked back. She watched with satisfaction as Chuck stiffened, having no idea where this was going.

"Chuck Bass?" Blair said with sweet surprise. His insides churned. He had no idea what she was doing and it was killing him. He knew that he shouldn't play games with her but sometimes she was just so irresistable. With anyone else, it would be easy. But he should have realized that Blair Waldorf is the one person you don't cross. However, it was in his nature. He had to reciprocate.

It was in hers too.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked, placing a light hand on his shoulder. His breathing went ragged at the sudden amiable touch. But that wasn't why she did it and he knew it. This was for Whatever-the-Hell-Her-Name-Is.

"I thought you had an appointment at the free clinic."

His eyes widened perceptively. God, she was good.

"Do you mind?" the girl asked, obviously not smart enough to understand what the term _free clinic_ entailed. Blair would make her understand. That also meant Blair flaying her for the condescending tone that little bitch was taking with her.

"We were kind of in the middle of something."

Blair crossed her arms over her chest, darking the both of them with her eyes.

"Candi?" Blair asked, not breaking from the charade. "I didn't know you got Friday nights off from the strip club."

"Its Kelly," she snapped. Blair tilted her head innocently. She wasn't even smart enough to come up with a comeback. Chuck really knew how to pick 'em.

"Like I care. And, no, sweetie," Blair said condescendingly. "You really weren't in the middle of anything."

Chuck couldn't say anything. He was too entranced by her. It was the problem that she always held for him. She was too powerful. He could never manipulate the reactions like he could with everyone else he came across. She was something else entirely. It didn't help either that he was getting completely turned on the way she was outing him and putting down some chick that he was using just to gage a reaction from her anyway.

At least, that was what he was convincing himself now that she was here. It worked, didn't it? Instead of talking to the girl just to vent and maybe encure the Wrath of Blair, he just wanted to throw the object of his affection in the back of his limo and do things to her to caused the rake marks down his back.

_Kelly_ recoiled at Blair's remark.

"Hey," Blair said brightly. "Why don't I go tell your boyfriend who I happened to see out there how you were planning on pleasuring a guy who just went to another STD panel?"

Chuck's face once again emitted shock and Blair couldn't be more pleased. At least, couldn't be more pleased without Chuck actually trying to make her that way.

"What is it now, Chuck," Blair asked conversationally, "the fourth time this month?" She watched his fingers twitch like he was about to go in and grab her. But that would mean losing and she knew how this game was played better than anyone.

The girl had taken a sudden step back. It was that easy.

"Enjoy," Blair spat, as the girl took her frightened leave. Blair walked down the secluded hallway, away from him again. But she should have known. No matter how many times she walked away from him, he always found a way back to her.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"You tell me," she said coolly in the empty room.

"What, you and Nathaniel?" Chuck asked before he could stop himself.

"We were talking..."

"And so were we."

"What?" Blair asked. "You and that slut who I'm _sure_ you respected enough to at least get her name first."

"You know me better than that," Chuck said coldly. Of course he didn't get her name. Blair was the only one who thought of these things and she had obviously gotten it before hand just to humiliate the girl.

"You're right," Blair sighed. "I think I finally do."

"You're not really going to turn this on me, are you?" Chuck asked icily. "You were practically throwing yourself at him."

Blair stared at him strangely.

"Why do you even care?" Blair parried monotonously. Chuck averted his eyes and she knew she had caught him.

"I don't," Chuck said stonily, both of them knowing that they both knew the answer.

"Yes, you do," she said simply.

"What do you want me to do, Blair?" he demanded. "That slut and I weren't doing anything. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

"That was the deal," she repeated slowly.

"Good," he said. "Because the reciprocation is so worth it. Apparently you're the only one who knows how to _service_ me just the way I like it."

He should have been expecting it at his vulgar comment. She was his tigress and she snapped at things like that. Her hand was lightning quick against his face as his head snapped to the side. He felt the welt that was already spreading, burn across his face.

He hated the tears that he could see glistening in the corners of her eyes. He couldn't help it. He didn't know that he had this extreme power, to just make her cry at will. At the slightest sentence or action, he could make her break down with emotion. It gave him a strange sense of dominance but he hated it when it happened. He hated hurting her.

She had let him do things to her. She had asked that he not sleep around with anyone else. But then he had asked something that she had to give up as well. At first she thought it was her dignity, but the look on his face when he gazed down at her in adoration sort of made it worth it. He taught her things that she would never perform on anyone else. It was the deal. He wouldn't go to other women if she would just do the things to him that he went to the skanks for.

Now he was exploiting it. He threw it right back in her face. He could hurt her more than anyone just by doing something so little. He was using her dignity to hurt her and it wasn't fair. He saw the mistake he made in her eyes and for a tremendously eternity of a horrific moment, he thought he had lost her for good. But he wouldn't let it. He could never let her go.

He reached out for her arm tenderly, his eyes begging forgiveness. She instincually ripped her arm from her grasp, turning her head so he couldn't see the weakness that was welling in her eyes.

"Don't," she gasped, trying to hide the facts that were tracking down her face. With her back turned to him she hastily wiped the tears from her face, careful not to smudge her make-up.

"Blair."

She heard his soft and tender voice. She could hear the fear and remorse in it. She knew just like that she could forgive him. He would never ask for it, but its what she was doing. She turned a little at his coaxing hand on her shoulder.

"Blair," he said again. There was the begging. But he never begged. It was all in the eyes that only she could decode. She exhaled and he relaxed, knowing that she could never hate him for too long.

But he could do a complete 180 like that and there was her mistake. She should have seen his eyes turn green as his hand hardened on her shoulder as he demanded.

"I don't like you talking to him, Blair," Chuck uttered darkly. But he still couldn't help a smirk snake to his mouth. He wasn't angry at her. It didn't even hurt. She was just staring at him with those dark eyes of hers it made him want to throw her up against the wall. This ambivalent relationship of theirs was really getting to him no matter how hot it was. It was unique and he knew that he never wanted it to stop.

"And I told you how I don't like seeing you with all of them," she retorted.

"Its just reputation," he said. "You made it perfectly clear that you don't want this getting out. I'm going to at least have to talk to other girls if I want to keep up appearances. I know you can understand that. So unless you want to come out with what we are--"

He didn't even finish his thought.

And he was glad.

Blair shoved his chest angrily, cutting off his breath. He gazed at her incredulously. He couldn't find out if she wanted to castrate him... or do other things to him that he wouldn't mind so much. He watched in pleasure as her expression showed the change. Instantly, Blair's nimble fingers dug into the front of his dress shirt and ripped it open, flinging the buttons everywhere as she pulled it down over his shoulders. He knew that she could feel his excitement as she flattened her body to his, driving a wild kiss into his mouth so hard, he could feel the heat sear down his throat.

He grinned into her mouth as their tongues melded together in their wicked dance.

No doubt that this particular conversation was over.

Chuck hoisted her easily up against the door, locking it swiftly. She muffled his groans with her mouth and tongue, demanding his silence and subservience.

He knew he loved this about her. She could turn and bang a sudden left. Just like him. She would go from being cruel, to pissed as hell, to having him drive into her with a force he had yet to discover that he even possessed. All of these emotions came out when he was with her and he felt like he might explode; he couldn't take it.

"I hate seeing you with him," he confessed again into her hair. As if to mark his own territory, he struck his tongue up the ivory column of her throat thickly, leaving a glistening path. He felt her nails dig into his scalp, pulling him by his hair so he could look into her deep, lust-filled eyes.

"I think that much has been made blatantly clear," she struggled to get out spasmodically. "We made a deal."

"I think that will have to be rectified," he growled into her ear.

"I wouldn't have gone near him anyway," she confessed. "But I can't say the same for you and those whores you tote around."

"Yes, you can," he replied. "Just don't go near Nathaniel ever again."

"Like you're in a position for dominance," she said before she realized it. He cut off that train of thought when she felt him draw out of her another elongated moan that practically turned into a scream.

"I'm actually pretty sure that I am," Chuck rasped lecherously. Blair jerked and he was forced to bury his face in her neck again.

"Okay."

"Okay," he agreed.

It didn't matter. He was sure that either one of them would have said anything at this point. When Blair had made her demands, he hadn't exactly factored in the possibility for his own petty jealousy attacks.

"_Blair_..."

His drawn out groan growled in her ears, sounding like that two syllable word. His inflection made her writhe, making her name a different word entirely

_Lover._

"I love you best when your scent is all over me," he rasped into her ear. Blair bit her lip, trying desperately not to do what her body begged of her. "I want you to."

She had a feeling she knew what he wanted from her. Her thoughts were confirmed when he said it.

"Scream for me."

She never had a chance.

"_Chuck_."

_Lover_.

"You amaze me," he said like it was some sort of secret. She knew what was brewing in his mind and it was moments like these where a fear of hers errupted. That maybe she could feel herself really falling for him. It wasn't supposed to be like that. But the more time they were together, the more it seemed like this was turning into an actual relationship. He didn't sleep with anyone else and she told him things that her own mother didn't know about her. Things she couldn't even tell Serena.

"Why are you here?"

She knew what the end of that sentence was.

Why are you here... _with me_?

She grasped his face firmly in the hand that wasn't entwined with his hair.

"I trust you."

That was it when it came down to it. It was why out of anyone, he was the one she drank in front of, told things to, got up in front of, danced in front of. It was why she shed the Blair that everyone saw and twirled in front of him, the Blair that only he saw. It was why his was the flesh that she made her mate to and his was the name she had first cried out. She let him breach sacred ground and for one reason.

_I trust you_.

Chuck let out a gutteral groan and pressed his body even more perceptively into hers so they grated with euphoric friction. He pressed a bruising kiss to her already swollen lips and she prayed that this wasn't what falling in love was like. With Nate it was easy. She was supposed to be in love so she was. But she had never truly fallen. Maybe this was it. Maybe trusting someone so deeply that they resided in your very soul and danced beneath your skin was it.

The chemistry and ecstasy wasn't bad either. On the contrary. It was very, very, very, very, very, very, very great. Orgasmic, even. Yes, that was it.

Orgasmic.

But that was it. She couldn't let it go any farther than the pleasure of the flesh and the trust of friendship because she would surely die. Even as though she could feel it coursing through her veins she would never admit it. Because rejection or his disappearance would hurt just that much more.

Though only in words, they had marked each other as belonging to one another. Even so, Chuck liked tangible evidence. It was just how he rolled. As his vision began to spot in the way that only Blair could draw out of him, he sank his teeth into her shoulder, further proving his point that she belonged to him and no one else, even if it wasn't quite obvious to anyone yet.

And anyway, he loved watching her trying to fashion her long, dark locks so it covered the loving and passionate teeth marks on her neck so no one would notice. He loved Nate's confusion when that conveniently placed wind fluttered her hair and convincing his best friend how she was still pure and virginal. He especially loved going back and darkening that mark for her no matter how much she pretended to put up a fight. In the end, he loved marking her as his. He loved having possession over her, even if he didn't yet realize what that sort of love implicated him for.


End file.
